yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rainbow
Team Rainbow is a team that was founded by Brayin on August 11, 2017 after Team Aurora slowly became dormant (but has not yet disbanded). Brayin wanted to continue to play on 2b2t even though his team had mostly moved on to other things (like an Aurora SMP). The first two members to join were Da99thWolf and TheEnderBomber ''' (both former members of the Peacekeepers) and it remained the three of them until December 17, 2017 when Brayin made a Reddit post announcing that the team would indeed become a more serious thing and that they were currently recruiting new members. As of May of 2018, Team Rainbow has become one of the largest groups on 2b2t. They are responsible for many rainbow- themed builds which have been popping up in the greater spawn area. History '''Brayin and Da99thWolf started playing regularly on 2b2t around the same time and became friends over their YouTube channels where they would play around with the idea of making videos on "The Oldest Server in Minecraft." Eventually, Brayin made friends with NedaT and was invited to join Team Aurora. Da99thWolf befriended a girl by the name of EmeraldGirlYT and moved her way into the Peacekeepers originally to spy on them and give the coordinates to Aurora. On October 3, 2016, Da99thWolf brought CancerChan to Nightingale and accidentally destroyed it, making Brayin a little weary of Da99thWolf's intentions in their friendship. Eventually they both moved up the social heirarchy of their respective teams and went their seperate ways until the teams became dormant and the two rekindled their friendship. Thus, Team Rainbow was born and TheEnderBomber was added to the crew (on August 11, 2017) along with some other players of the Anarchy server. Two months later, in December of 2017, Brayin began to recruit new members for the team as 2b2t entered a quiet period. Originally, he wanted to do this with Aurora, but did not want to do it without NedaT. In January of 2018, a secondary banner was created for new recruits of the team since the interest had increased by quite a lot. Team Rainbow began to hang out more at Ocelot Bay due to Brayin's obsession with cats. They are frequently there repairing builds and taming the Ocelots that seemingly only spawn there. April 3, 2018 brought a new wave of 2b2t players to the server and Team Rainbow began to scout out the best of the bunch to join the crew whilst simultaneously helping kill new players at spawn. This did not mean they were 100% against the incursion in any way, but simply doing their own thing in order to benefit their group in the long run. As Summer of 2018 was approaching, Team Rainbow became more active around the spawn area and further bonded with fellow group, Infrared. Brayin and Retronautx (leaders of Rainbow and Infrared respectively), decided that it would be a good idea to befriend newbie, FloatTea and become allies with her brand new group: Team Netherteas. Post- Rusher War Some time after the Three Way War, the Peacekeepers became highly inactive and the 4th Reich "disbanded" loosely, leaving Aurora as the only team left for several months until it too became inactive. Seeing as Aurora and the PK were allied with the Blind Eye Clan for a short period of time and that Da99thWolf had already had a friendship with Brayin in the past, they started a team together. Team Aurora Team Aurora was originally the only group for Brayin and NedaT. Aurora is still very active and looking for chill people to accept into the group. Team Rainbow can be classified as an extension of Team Aurora, seeing as if they see fit, a Rainbow member can be promoted to Aurora status. With this being said, Rainbow is also very much responsible for its own actions. Relations *Team Aurora - a team formed by NedaT which Brayin is a part of, despite the inactivity. *The Peacekeepers - a team formed by PandaSauceYT. It is unknown the current status of Da99thWolf in the team although at one point she was co-owner alongside EmeraldGirlYT when PandaSauceYT quit 2b2t for a period of time. As of April of 2018, Peacekeepers are friendly with Team Rainbow! *The Blind Eye Clan (formerly Ragnarok) - Brayin and Da99thWolf were both involved with the Triple Treaty (TTT). In December of 2017, Flip began to show his support to Team Rainbow *The 4th Reich - iTavux helped to make Brayin and NedaT better friends, which lead to Brayin joining Aurora. The 4th Reich would periodically meme Brayin and Da99thWolf at one point in time because they did not take them for serious players. *The Vortex Coalition - Since the two groups really haven't interacted with each other, it is safe to say they are neutral with each other. *Highland - NedaT has introduced Brayin to the members of Highland and they appear to be neutral to Team Rainbow *Inferno - As of December 20, 2017, Team Rainbow is officially allied with Team Inferno! *The Menders - The group of R2bEEaton is allied with Team Rainbow. *Trojan - Enemies due to an alliance with Infrared Notable Members *Brayin (leader) *Da99thWolf (leader) *NedaT *Faraoman *AggroFilms *TheEnderBomber *Reinbeau *Wrave *SmackAttack86 *Tyncci *Flip *PeterRichard *Nixot *Adoir *piperfallon *Fotsibor *CeePlays *_livingdeadgirl *BriannaLaunchDB *Dragonworm *Mafiee *Hanksville *Gaok *Josai *OXSquishy *kekboy *littlecubes *Urponaattori *Voisardian *Lord Pasta *LiquidTessla4 *XRO *Gaxer Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Team Rainbow is a proud supporter of the LGBT community, although members may do what they wish with their personal lives. The team name also comes from the peacefulness that the Rainbow represents without being peaceful at all times (ex. the Hurricane BEFORE the Rainbow). *The team is an open group, but is in fact open to accepting ants regardless of their background (ex. an enemy to Aurora or PK may or may not be eligible for acceptance into Team Rainbow). *The recipe for the Team Rainbow banner can be found here. *There is a secondary Team Rainbow banner, designed for elite, higher class members. That can be found here. *Brayin and Retronautx are faggots. Category:Groups Category:Factions